Cosas que aprendí de tí
by dashi.schwarzung
Summary: Aomine, tras 8 meses de relación con Kagami se da cuenta de una triste verdad: No sabe nada sobre su novio; excepto los hechos lógicos y visibles a él... por lo que decide que debe aprender más sobre su novio uella decisión conllevará a sucesos interesantes, personas indeseables y celos de por medio.(AoKaga)


**N/A: **Éste fanfic es la 5ta parte de una serie que estoy llevando en Amor Yaoi.

Deben saber lo por que estoy pasando: tengo un exceso de ideas en mi cabeza... por lo que me he perdido escribiendo una historia, tras otra tras otra... eso no es lo malo... la parte mala radica en que no termino ninguna de esas historias cuando ya estoy escribiendo otra...

Contrario a lo que muchas de ustedes podrían pensar ("_que eso es bueno") _No lo es... pues no he terminado ninguna historia en todo el inicio del año... hasta ahora :v

Este es un fanfic que tendrá por lo menos 4 capítulos (o eso creo) Y se darán cuenta de que las historias en la serie que estoy escribiendo llevan una continuidad... lo cual, creo que me agrada mucho xD

Y ya por último... quiero agradecerle a mi Beta: Ina Escalante, quien me ayudó con la revisión y con sus geniales ideas :D

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>….:::Capítulo 1: Surf, Playa y arena:::…<strong>

**..::::..**

**.::.**

**.**

.

Marzo por fin había llegado, así también había terminado el año escolar; un año escolar en el que Kagami había jugado en el equipo de Seirin, en el que había perdido en el campeonato de la Inter-High, y en el que había ganado el torneo de la Winter Cup… Ese año había tenido de todo: altas y bajas, situaciones interesantes, incómodas, tristes, alegres…. Había conocido a Kuroko Tetsuya, quien, inevitablemente se había convertido en su mejor amigo… y había conocido también a los miembros de la famosa Kiseki no Sedai y sus complejos extraños… incluyendo a ese chico arrogante con síndrome de 'ore-sama' también llamado como Aomine Daiki, quien se había convertido en su novio, después de que el mismo pelirrojo se confesara.

Por otra parte… el año escolar de Aomine no había sido muy diferente al del pelirrojo; había entrado a Tōō sin muchos ánimos… simplemente por aquellas palabras tan retadoras que alguna vez Imayoshi Shouichi había pronunciado… junto a él había asistido también su amiga de la infancia, esa chica pelirrosa que siempre lo molestaba de todas las formas posibles, sus amigos eran unos completos idiotas y molestos, o al menos es lo que él pensaba… pero… a pesar de todo ello… habían cosas buenas: en aquel año escolar por fin había encontrado a un chico digno de llamarse su rival, y se lo demostró en aquél torneo en la Inter-High. Jamás podría haber imaginado que ese chico pelirrojo que tanto le había interesado… lo vencería en el torneo más importante de basquetbol, y no sólo eso, sino que aquél chico de Seirin le había regresado la alegría y ganas de jugar el deporte que por tanto tiempo había amado… no era de esperarse que se enamorara perdidamente de él, al grado de hacer cosas tan extrañas y desconocidas… como llevar a su novio a la Noria en su primer cita, o… tener sexo con él, siendo aquella su primera vez con un chico… o el hecho de llevarlo a un mirador en año nuevo y sellar su amor por medio de un candado tradicional de las parejas…. Todas esas eran cosas que Aomine, ni en sus más remotos sueños se atrevería a imaginar, sin embargo, no le molestaba en lo absoluto… pues eran formas de mostrarle al pelirrojo cuánto lo amaba.

.

Y ahí se encontraban los dos; jugando basquetbol como siempre, con unos pocos días libres antes de que llegara Abril y se iniciaran las clases para el segundo año escolar en sus vidas de preparatoria.

Aomine debía confesar que cada vez era más difícil derrotar a Kagami, pues sentía que aquella brecha que los dividía en cuestión de habilidades era cada vez más pequeña, le impresionaba saber cómo el pelirrojo mejoraba su estilo de juego a pasos agigantados, y aquello no le molestaba, pues su estilo de juego era muy diferente del de su novio.

.

-Deberíamos descansar.- Se escuchaba la voz del chico de Seirin, tratando de tomar enormes bocanadas de aire tras sentirse totalmente exhausto

-¿Qué pasa Bakagami? ¿Te has dado por vencido? Significa que volví a ganar.- Sonreía triunfante, tratando, también, de normalizar su respiración, teniendo en su mano una botella con agua rehidratante.

El juego entre ambos se había tornado feroz, Aomine había ganado aquel encuentro, por una diferencia de sólo 8 puntos, era una victoria que estaba dispuesto a restregar en el rostro de su novio sin pensarlo, y claro que Kagami estaba esperando aquello, pues siempre que el moreno ganaba, ocurría aquello. Para evitar las tontas palabras de su novio, trató de pensar en algo interesante para decir.

-¿Nos pasaremos las vacaciones jugando basquetbol?- Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente en ese momento, ni siquiera sabía a dónde quería llegar con esa pregunta.

-¿Huh?- La mirada de cuestionamiento de Aomine no se hizo esperar; enfocó sus orbes azules en los del pelirrojo y enarcó una ceja - ¿Acaso ya te cansaste de perder contra mí, Bakagami?-

-Idiota.- Chasqueó la lengua, tomando la botella que tenía el moreno entre su mano y dio un sorbo.

–Me refería a hacer algo…- Un color carmín se apareció en su rostro y Aomine rápidamente lo notó –Hacer algo… como pareja.-

.

Aomine denotó un poco de asombro en su rostro, y antes de decir algo, siguió mirando aquel pequeño sonrojo que se dejaba mostrar en el rostro de su novio.

No había pensado en esa posibilidad de hacer algo como pareja… y debía confesar que no había muchas citas memorables, no después de aquella primera cita que habían tenido, en donde habían ido a Kanagawa. Esa fue la única cita que podía recordar, y que valía totalmente la pena…. Sus citas se resumían a ir a la cancha de basquetbol, jugar hasta que su cuerpo no aguantara más e ir a Maji Burguer o al departamento de su novio y pasar allí el resto del día…

Ahora que lo pensaba, por supuesto que sonaba patético… llevaba saliendo con el jugador estrella de Seirin por 8 meses, y todas las citas que había tenido con él habían sido monótonas… eso no era bueno para su relación.

-Vayamos a la playa.- Propuso, arrebatándole la botella de agua al pelirrojo, quien no pudo pasar por alto mirarlo con asombro a las recientes palabras.

-¿Eh? ¡No! Es decir, sí quiero... pero no… bueno, yo estaba pensando en-

-¿Pfff Kagami, no me digas que te da miedo un poco de agua de mar?-

Aomine sabía cómo persuadir perfectamente a su novio, no estaba seguro si Kagami sabía aquello, sin embargo, caía demasiado fácil en las provocaciones, y más si sonaban como un reto. Pudo notar cómo el rostro de Kagami cambiaba de un ligero fastidio a mostrar una sonrisa, y sin saber por qué, el moreno pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo; aquello no podría ser nada bueno para él.

-Si estás buscando un verdadero reto, entonces…. Vayamos a surfear a Chiba… he escuchado que las olas son geniales en ese lugar.-

Ahora el sorprendido ante aquellas palabras era Aomine. _¿Surfear? ¿Acaso dijo surfear? ¿En Chiba? Hey, espera… ¿Desde cuándo Kagami sabe surfear? ¿Quién es éste tipo con el que he estado saliendo? _Los pensamientos dentro de la mente del as de Tōō repentinamente se hicieron más de los que su cerebro podía soportar. Y entonces… sin previo aviso se dio cuenta de algo realmente lamentable para él: se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabía nada sobre Kagami, exceptuando los hechos lógicos como que su novio era un idiota del basquetbol, le encantaba comer hamburguesas y se comía cerca de 20 en solo unos minutos, y sabía cocinar como los dioses…. Además de eso…. No sabía nada más sobre el pelirrojo de 1.90; y por obvias razones no debía dejar que Kagami se enterara de aquello.

.

Se perdió por un momento en sus pensamientos, hasta que volvió en sí, y notó la mirada de desafío del pelirrojo; no le iba a dar gusto de burlarse de él por no saber surfear, así que… ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

-Bakagami… no me subestimes, puedo surfear mucho mejor de lo que tú lo harías.- Sonrió con aires de grandeza, vislumbrando la misma sonrisa en el pelirrojo.

-Perfecto… ¿Qué te parece si vamos mañana?-

_¿Mañana? ¡Es un corto tiempo para informarme sobre el tema! _Pensó repentinamente, sin embargo, su sentido de superioridad hablaría por él.

-Claro… te patearé el trasero en el mar.- Formaba una sonrisa, pero Kagami claramente pudo ver nerviosismo en aquel gesto.

-Apuesto a que no es lo único que quieres hacer con mi trasero.-

-Eso viene después… mi lindo tigre.- Se acercó al pelirrojo y lo tomó de aquella cadena, lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó tiernamente, sintiendo los suaves labios de Kagami junto a los suyos.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente…

**.**

-Te dije que vendría temprano…- Miraba al chico de Tōō con un rostro que denotaba nada de paciencia. Aomine llevaba una mano hacia su cabeza para acomodar sus cabellos un poco enmarañados por haber dormido.

Eran las 10 de la mañana del día sábado, y parecía que Aomine se había olvidado totalmente de su cita con el pelirrojo.

-Sí, sí, claro... olvidemos eso por hoy y vayamos a dormir otro poco.-

Kagami claramente podía sentir aquella vena en su frente al tener que lidiar con su novio de esa forma, vaya que Aomine era un perezoso; pero para su suerte, también sabía cómo persuadir al moreno.

-Vaya, no sabía que el gran Aomine Daiki tenía miedo de surfear – Evitó el contacto con los ojos del moreno – Apuesto a que ni siquiera tienes sueño, es solo una excusa.- Sabía que aquellas provocaciones eran infalibles pero de muy mal gusto, pero tenía entendido que no había otra forma de convencer al peliazul.

-Tch ¡Maldito Bakagami!- ¿Miedo? ¿Aomine Daiki miedoso? Por supuesto que no, pero sí quería seguir durmiendo, ya que había pasado la noche pegado a la computadora, intentando averiguar más sobre el tema del 'surf' mediante videos y artículos para principiantes.

No dijo ninguna palabra más… simplemente dio media vuelta; Kagami miró como el moreno subía por las escaleras y se perdía a su vista. Sonrió para sí mismo, sabiendo de ante mano que sus palabras habían surtido efecto, y el plan de Aomine para pasar todo el día en la cama había fracasado vilmente.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que el moreno nuevamente se dejara mostrar; se había cambiado la ropa, y había tomado una maleta con cosas que podría necesitar durante el pequeño viaje.

.

Sin demora, ambos chicos se dirigieron a tomar el tren hacia la prefectura de Chiba; un lugar en el que las playas eran lo mejor de aquel lugar, y las olas eran perfectas para surfear.

Era la primera vez que Kagami visitaba aquel lugar, y hacía mucho que quería practicar el surf.

Tardarían cerca de 30 minutos en llegar hasta su destino, tiempo suficiente para que Aomine siguiera durmiendo, y sin pensarlo lo hizo… se recargó sobre el hombro de su novio y sin notarlo se quedó dormido. Ese era uno de los gestos que el moreno hacía y que a Kagami simplemente le encantaban, eran esas pequeñas cosas inesperadas que el chico de Tōō hacía, provocando que Kagami lo amara cada vez más.

**..::..**

**.::.**

**..**

**.**

Habían por fin llegado a la playa, no había tanta gente como Kagami pensó, sin embargo, así era mejor, el sol no era tan intenso, y Kagami agradeció ese hecho, pues su piel no se broncearía más de lo que ya estaba.

Se instalaron el algún lugar de la playa, sintiendo cómo incómodamente la poca arena entraba a sus zapatos. El chico de Seirin sacó de su maleta un traje negro, y sin pensarlo se lo dio a Aomine.

-¿Qué es esto?- El moreno miró el objeto de licra que el otro le había dado.

-Es un traje de neopreno…- Respondió sin ánimos de dar explicaciones sobre el típico traje que usaban los surfistas –Tengo tres de éstos trajes… así que pensé que no habría problema en prestártelo, ya que usamos la misma talla de ropa…-

Aomine inspeccionó el traje, sin ánimos de ponérselo. Debía aceptar que el experto en el tema era su novio, así que no quiso hacer mucho escándalo y trató de ponérselo.

-Mientras te pones el traje iré a rentar las tablas…-

El de Tōō no contestó, sólo se limitó a ver cómo Kagami, molestamente, caminaba sobre la arena, pues claro que aquel terreno no era apropiado para que un chico usara zapatos deportivos. Con molestia se puso el traje negro y permaneció en su lugar parado, sintiendo cómo la arena se escabullía entre los dedos de sus pies, era una sensación reconfortante, y no recordó la última vez que había pisado la arena de la playa….Dejó escapar de su boca un suspiro y posó sus ojos sobre las personas que se encontraban sobre las tablas de surf, parecían principiantes, pues esas personas caían mucho de la tabla; se preguntó si él podría siquiera pararse sobre la tabla estando en una de esas olas… No sabía si su novio lo podría hacer mejor.

.

-Te ves muy bien con ese traje…-

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, notando la mirada insinuante de Kagami sobre su entrepierna.

-Hey Kagami…. ¿Acaso piensas seducirme en un sitio público?- preguntó en tono de broma, mirando el leve sonrojo en las mejillas del pelirrojo.

-No sería malo… deberíamos hacerlo alguna vez en un sitio público.-

Tuvo que desviar la vista de la del pelirrojo, pues seguir con ese tema lo único que provocaría sería una incómoda erección, que con el traje pegado a su cuerpo lo haría verse completamente mal y ahuyentaría a todos…

Y tuvo que controlarse aún más al ver a su novio pelirrojo usar el traje de neopreno, pues le quedaba eróticamente entallado a su cuerpo, no podía despegar su vista de Kagami, específicamente… de su trasero. Trató de pensar en algo más… y rápidamente enfocó sus orbes nuevamente en las personas en el mar… ¿Cómo rayos se había metido en eso? Gracias a él y su gran bocota ahora tenía que lidiar con el tema del surf.

.

-¿Vienes?-

Escuchó en un susurro de los labios de Kagami, vislumbrando cómo el pelirrojo se adentraba al agua poco a poco junto con la tabla de surf, apoyándose en ésta.

-Muéstrame como se hace…- Pidió el moreno, permaneciendo de pie en ese mismo lugar, tratando de esconder el nerviosismo que lo había atacado en ese momento. Kagami le regalo una sonrisa tierna, mientras se subía a la tabla, con el pecho sobre aquel objeto, y después comenzaba a remar con sus propios brazos, lo suficiente para estar más cerca de las olas.

Para la suerte del pelirrojo, una oleada se empezaba a formar, era una ola de buena altura y claro que planeaba tomarla y deslizarse sobre ella. Se posicionó sobre sus rodillas y en un movimiento se puso de pie sobre la tabla, y se deslizó majestuosamente sobre la gran ola que se había formado.

Aomine no pudo ocultar su rostro de fascinación al ver cómo su pelirrojo novio se movía con majestuosidad sobre el mar; aquella fue una visión totalmente nueva, y debió admitir que le encantó totalmente, hasta que el de piel bronceada se perdió ante su vista, pues la ola lo había, prácticamente, arrastrado con ella.

No se preocupó, pues pronto notó como su novio emergía del agua y nadaba de regreso hacia él.

.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?- el de orbes rubíes preguntó, con una gran sonrisa, dejando la tabla de surf a un lado mientras él tomaba un pequeño descanso, sentado sobre la arena.

-¿Bromeas, Bakagami? Puedo hacerlo mucho mejor que eso- No pudo evitar mostrar su superioridad en aquellas palabras, claro que estaba mintiendo, pero no podía denotar debilidad, y mucho menos frente al as de Seirin.

Se sentó al lado de Kagami y tomó su mano entre la suya, tomando fuerzas para hacer lo mismo que el pelirrojo había hecho minutos antes.

Kagami simplemente sonrió, sabía perfectamente que aunque su novio estuviera nervioso, no lo demostraría de ninguna forma; así que se dedicó a darle a Aomine un tipo de 'curso rápido' diciéndole qué hacer y cómo hacerlo… y sin poder evitarlo, el chico de Tōō escuchó atentamente cada una de las indicaciones, era eso… o morir en el intento.

-Tch… haré que envidies mis movimientos, Bakagami.-

Fue lo único que Kagami alcanzó a escuchar del moreno, antes de que éste tomara la tabla y se adentrara en el agua, preparado mentalmente para surfear. E hizo exactamente lo que el pelirrojo había hecho dentro del agua… subió a la tabla, remó con sus brazos y se dirigió hacia una de las olas, ésta era igual de grande que la que el 10 de Seirin había tomado, lo que hizo que Kagami se sobresaltara un poco.

"¡_Ese idiota… se va a matar!"_ Fue lo primero que el pelirrojo pensó tras ver a Aomine, sin embargo, sus pensamientos cambiaron drásticamente al ver cómo el moreno se levantaba sobre la tabla y torpemente se deslizaba sobre la gran ola.

.

Kagami se enfocó totalmente en Aomine: su piel morena bajo los rayos del sol, sus cabellos azules alborotándose con el viento, su cuerpo majestuosamente parado sobre la tabla de surf, la poca agua tocando toda su hermosa figura… definitivamente Aomine era una fina pieza sensual andante.

Pero sus pensamientos pronto se vieron disipados cuando observó cómo el oleaje envolvía a Aomine y lo hacía caer al mar; Kagami se levantó de un solo movimiento y tomó la tabla, dispuesto a alcanzar a su novio y evitar que algo más peligroso pasara, pero pronto vislumbró al moreno emerger del agua y apoyarse sobre la tabla de surf.

Aomine, como pudo, nadó de vuelta a la orilla del mar, donde el chico de Seirin ya lo estaba esperando.

.

-Te dije que patearía tu trasero también en éste deporte.- Dejó la tabla lejos y se recostó en la arena, sintiendo en sus abdominales el esfuerzo recién hecho con sólo unos minutos de haber surfeado.

-Apenas pudiste pararte sobre la tabla… eso fue patético.- Claro que el pelirrojo no lo diría, pero el moreno se había visto sorprendente sobre el mar, y más cuando era su primera vez en ese deporte.

Aomine sólo respondió a ese último comentario con un gruñido, mientras, ahora, se sentaba sobre la arena y miraba cómo su novio lo imitaba.

-Sigamos con esto.- El moreno se levantó, mostró una sonrisa de lado a lado y tomó su tabla de surf, para volver a intentar aquellos movimientos geniales que había hecho, Kagami soltó un par de risas e hizo lo mismo que su novio.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Habían pasado casi una hora surfeando, hasta que el cuerpo de ambos chicos no pudo más… además de que el sol no ayudaba en mucho. Decidieron tomar sus maletas, y encontrar un lugar donde comer, pues el hambre los estaba atacando… en especial al 10 de Seirin.

.

Después de haber comido algo y perdiendo el tiempo deambulando por los alrededores, decidieron regresar a la playa… dispuestos para otra ronda de surf. Aomine cada vez era mejor en mantenerse de pie sobre la tabla, sonriendo al ver de cerca a su novio, deslizándose de la misma forma que él sobre el mar.

Las horas lentamente fueron transcurriendo, y después de una buena sesión de nado en el mar, peleas con agua y caricias y mimos en público, decidieron irse. Kagami pensó que era mejor deshacerse del agua del mar de sus cuerpos y se dirigieron hacia unas regaderas privadas que se podían alquilar muy cerca del lugar. A ninguno de los dos le pareció interesante la idea de despojarse del agua salada en las regaderas públicas, así que preferían pagar unos cuántos yenes y bañarse adecuadamente.

Sin demora, ambos llegaron al lugar y la señora de mediana edad que los recibió los miró muy extraño y hasta cierto punto, con un poco de asco al ver cómo el moreno era un poco cariñoso con Kagami.

.

Habiendo pagado por usar el agua tibia de una regadera, ambos dejaron sus cosas en un pequeño locker, cuya llave había sido entregada por la señora que los había recibido. Kagami fue el primero en despojarse de su ropa, ante la mirada inquisidora de Aomine.

El cuarto era muy pequeño, y las paredes realmente delgadas, sólo había un locker, una pequeña banca y la regadera, un lugar simplemente para quitar el agua salada de sus cuerpos.

Sintió cómo el agua tibia recorría su cuerpo, miraba de reojo a Aomine y su indagadora mirada que no se apartaba de su cuerpo. Aomine permaneció parado en el mismo lugar, simplemente degustando sus pupilas con la silueta del chico de Seirin; en sus orbes azules apareció un brillo cuando notó cómo el pelirrojo, con su dedo índice hacia una seña para que Aomine se le uniera, y sin pensarlo dos veces fue a su encuentro.

Habiéndolo alcanzado, Kagami se abalanzó hacia los labios de Aomine, en un acto posesivo, mientras el agua, ahora caía en ambos cuerpos. El as de Tōō se dejó besar por el otro, sintiendo los suaves labios contrarios, y aquella lengua, que con movimientos lentos inspeccionaba cada rincón de su boca; dejó que Kagami guiara el beso, pues muy pocas veces podía ver al pelirrojo portarse de esa forma.

.

Las manos de Kagami recorrían lentamente la ancha espalda del moreno, tocando cada centímetro de piel expuesta. Los labios del de Tōō bajaban peligrosamente hacia la barbilla del pelirrojo, siguiendo su camino despaciosamente hasta llegar al cuello de piel bronceada de Kagami, donde dejó unas pequeñas marcas de mordidas.

-Te veías muy sensual sobre la tabla de surf.- Musitó, sintiendo cómo las manos de Kagami se deslizaban hacia su trasero.

-No podía esperar por estar a solas contigo…- El chico de Seirin pasó por alto el comentario de su novio, no podía evitar mencionar aquello, pues su deseo se había encendido al ver a Aomine surfear sobre aquella ola. –Házmelo…-

Tuvo que contener por algunos segundos la respiración al escuchar la palabra suplicante de Kagami, no había sido sólo aquella simple palabra, sino el tono en el que el pelirrojo se lo había pedido, y fue en ese instante en el que todo su autocontrol desapareció.

Tomó el brazo de Kagami y lo hizo girar, hasta que éste quedó prácticamente con el rostro pegado a la pared, llevó su morena mano hacia la entrada de Kagami, y sin ningún previo aviso ingresó un dedo, recibiendo un quejido ahogado de parte del pelirrojo, quien se detuvo de la pared, esperando que el agua tibia apagara el calor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos; pero sus peticiones no fueron escuchadas, y menos cuando Aomine ingresó dos dedos en él, moviéndolos lentamente, con movimientos en 'tijeras'. Su cuerpo pedía por más… los diestros dedos de Aomine dentro de él no eran suficientes, tampoco lo eran el hecho de que aquellos labios morenos estuvieran mordiendo y besando el lóbulo de su oreja, ni mucho menos que la otra mano del moreno se situara sobre su miembro, masturbándolo lentamente.

.

Tuvo que parar al sentir la mano de Kagami sobre la suya, evitando así que pudiera seguirlo penetrando simplemente con sus dedos.

-Suficiente… sólo… hazme tuyo…- Pidió el pelirrojo, con el rostro sonrojado, girando sólo un poco su cuerpo, para tomar el miembro de Aomine entre su mano y él mismo situarlo en su entrada, haciéndole las cosas más fáciles al moreno.

Aomine tuvo que respirar hondo para tratar de calmar las marejadas de pasión incontrolables que llegaban a su cuerpo como un vendaval, para luego empezar a adentrarse lentamente en el cuerpo de Kagami, quien lo recibía con gusto en aquella cavidad estrella.

Soltó un gemido casi silencioso al sentir perfectamente como su moreno novio se adentraba cada vez más, hasta estar completamente lleno de él. El 5 de Tōō posaba sus manos sobre los pezones del pelirrojo, estimulándolos, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a embestir lentamente, sintiendo las paredes internas de Kagami y lo estrecho que se sentía.

El ritmo de las arremetidas eran lentas, Kagami podía sentir claramente el miembro de su novio entrar y salir lentamente en él, pero claro que en ese momento lo que quería era sentir al salvaje Aomine tomarlo como comúnmente lo hacía.

.

-Muévete más… rápido…- Gemía, recargando sus manos sobre la fría pared del lugar –Hazlo como me gusta.-

-¿Estás seguro? – Claro que Aomine también lo quería; también quería embestir fuertemente al pelirrojo, pero en ese momento tal vez no era una buena idea – Las paredes son muy delgadas.-

-¡Carajo! ¡Sólo hazlo… Aomine… hazlo!-

No pudo evitar sonreír al saber cuán desesperado estaba Kagami por ser tomado de la forma habitual, y, tratando de hacer caso a la orden recién dada, empezó con una serie de embestidas fuertes y hondas, mordiendo su propio labio ante el placer que el cuerpo del pelirrojo le brindaba.

Kagami mordía su propia mano tratando de mitigar sus gemidos, pues aquellas poderosas arremetidas más la mano morena sobre su miembro lo hacían volverse loco; pero no pudo aguantar más el sonido de su voz cuando Aomine se movió solo un poco y pudo golpear su próstata.

-Shhh... No es bueno que gimas aquí...-

La sexy voz del peliazul se hizo escuchar por el canal auditivo de Kagami, quien sentía cómo la poderosa mano morena dejaba su miembro y se situaba ahora en su boca, dispuesto a callarlo, mientras seguía con las poderosas embestidas, tocando el punto exacto en el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Kagami musitaba algunas cosas que no fueron escuchadas debido a la mano de Aomine sobre su boca, sin embargo, aquello no le importó por el momento, pues estaba prácticamente en su límite, y sabía que Kagami también lo estaba. El de Seirin tomó su propio miembro y empezó a masturbarse, dejándose llevar por el placer que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

Con un último golpeteo en aquél 'punto dulce' Kagami se entregó al orgasmo, terminando en su propia mano, al momento en el que el agua empezaba a llevarse los rastros del placer que había recibido.

Sus contracciones hicieron que Aomine también terminara dentro de él, apretando sus dientes y tratando de no gemir audiblemente, pero uno que otro jadeo escapó de su boca al no poder contener del todo su voz.

Notó cómo el líquido blanco de Aomine escurría por sus piernas, pero rápidamente el agua tibia de la regadera hacía su trabajo, borrando cualquier rastro de lo ocurrido.

.

-Eres insaciable.- Mencionó el moreno, con un toque de broma en su voz y una sonrisa grande en su rostro, mirando cómo las mejillas de Kagami aún no regresaban a su color habitual.

-Cállate idiota… -

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Se encontraban en el tren de regreso a casa, habían tenido un día largo y el sol poco a poco se ocultaba. Aomine se encontraba recargado sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, nuevamente dormido, pues la noche anterior había ido a la cama hasta tarde y aún se encontraba cansado; Kagami simplemente vigiló su sueño, sin tomarle importancia a los ojos de varias personas a bordo del tren, quienes los miraban con un gesto de desaprobación; pero el 10 de Seirin durante aquellos 8 meses de relación con Aomine había aprendido a no tomarle trascendencia a lo que las personas extrañas pudieran pensar de ellos en sitios públicos. Claro que no pensaba de la misma forma cuando se trataba de sus compañeros de escuela.

.

Pronto llegaron a su destino y con un Aomine medio dormido, Kagami salió del vagón, tomando la mano de su novio entre la suya, escuchando las quejas del otro de querer dormir, pues aún seguía totalmente cansado, y el pelirrojo no veía la hora de llegar a casa para que Aomine dejara de quejarse por todo.

Llegaron por fin al departamento del pelirrojo, quien suspiró aliviado al pensar que por fin los reclamos y reproches de su 'maduro' novio terminarían en el momento en el que él se acostara en la cama, y así fue… Lo primero que hizo Aomine al entrar al hogar de su novio, fue deshacerse de sus zapatos y caminar desganadamente hacia la recámara, donde se tumbó en la cama y prácticamente quedó muerto allí.

Extrañamente Kagami ni siquiera tenía hambre, lo único que quería hacer era irse a acurrucar con su novio y dormir junto a él, y sin pensarlo mucho, hizo lo que su cuerpo le pedía, sin siquiera despojarse de su ropa, se recostó junto a Aomine, lo rodeó con su brazo y ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos

.

Ese día había sido muy productivo para Aomine Daiki, había aprendido algo más sobre su novio, y eso era el surf, que se le daba espectacularmente al pelirrojo. Jamás pensó que Kagami tuviera esa destreza sobre el agua, y aquello lo dejó más tranquilo.

Aun así seguiría indagando más sobre la vida de Kagami hasta aprender _todo_ sobre él, hasta la más mínima cosa… después de todo era su novio, y claro que debía saber hasta el más pequeño detalle en su vida.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Es la primera vez que escribo sobre surf, así que me tendrán que disculpar si me leí muy novata... traté de informarme lo más que pude, creo que no salió tan mal (o eso creo xD)<p>

Esta es el primer capi... así que espero no tener otras ideas en la cabeza para seguir con la continuación.

Ah, cierto! Tengo que decir es que uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo, como fanficker es responder a todos sus reviews, así me demore lo haré... XD  
>Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios!<p> 


End file.
